My Mummy
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: (AU) "Do you love your mummy?" "She my favourite, my mummy." Gwent Fluff. Rated T for mention of death..


**Birthday fic for my good friend, golden. arch. **

**This shows Gwen and Trent when they were younger, therefore slightly more immature. Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

><p>Trent sat on the bench by road, waiting for his mother to pick him up when he saw a girl, around his age, walk towards him sheepishly. She had dark hair and pale skin as well as a slightly gothic dress on. She sat beside Trent and smiled.<p>

"Me know you," she said giving him her childish grin. "You're the boy from kindergarten who stuck a crayon up his nose!" Trent felt himself blush as she giggled.

"Yeah," he whispered shyly. He examined the girl further, to try and recognise her. "Who are you?"

The girl pointed to her chest and opened her mouth. "Me Gwen!" She nodded. Trent smiled and copied her actions and pointed to his own chest.

"Me Trent!" He giggled. Gwen giggled with him and kicked her little legs in the air.

"You're funny!" She chuckled. Trent smiled as the girl took a deep breath. She looked at Trent with some admiration and smiled. "Why are you outside?"

"Me waiting for my mummy," Trent answered. Gwen's nodded her head and looked down the road to a nearby car which was coming closer.

"Is that your mummy's car?" She asked. Trent leaned off the bench to look at the car and shook his head sitting back down next to Gwen. The smaller girl watched as the car sped past them, dust flying from its wheels.

Gwen and Trent began coughing loudly, ridding their systems of the dust and dusted their clothes also. Gwen played with her fingers in her lap and looked down, suddenly going quiet.

"Do you love your mummy?" Trent asked curiously. Gwen's head shot up and she nodded frantically. Trent smiled sheepishly as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"She's my favourite, my mummy. She gives me lots of kisses and food and let's me watch TV a lot and draws pictures with me!" Gwen explained, playing with her fingers roughly. She looked at Trent with her smile and asked, "What about your mummy?"

"My mummy is really nice. She makes yummy food although she makes me sleep too much and sometimes," Trent gulped. "She takes my toys." Gwen gasped and then began giggling.

"My mummy sometimes does that when I'm being naughty, but then she gives it back when I do this face," Gwen replied, pulling one of the most adorable puppy dog eyes that Trent had ever seen. He couldn't stop staring until Gwen asked, "Do you have food?"

Trent shook himself out of his gaze and frowned down at his feet. "No," he mumbled. Gwen sighed disappointingly and looked away. The two sat on either end of the bench, looking away from each other, waiting in complete silence. Trent turned to face the road, awaiting his mother's car when he felt someone tap his hand softly.

He looked at his hand to see Gwen, who had subtly placed her hand on his. She turned to him and smiled.

"What does your mummy's car look like?" Gwen asked. Trent tried to remember but ended up shrugging. Gwen sighed and scooted closer to Trent who smiled slyly in response.

"Does your mummy let you sleep in her bed?" Gwen asked. Trent nodded and giggled shyly. Gwen laughed too, admiring Trent's awkwardness.

"But me don't do it anymore," Trent said blushing. "Me a big boy!"

"But me sleep with my mummy when me scared," Gwen mumbled. "Does that mean me is a baby?" She asked Trent. The taller boy blushed even more and shook his head.

"No. Baby's wear diapers," he explained. Gwen giggled slightly.

"Like Heather?" She asked, making Trent laugh louder.

"Why does Heather still wear diapers?" Trent chuckled. Gwen pouted her lips and thought for a bit.

"Maybe because she really mean?" Gwen suggested. Trent nodded his head and watched as another car drove past the two, no dust being brought upon them.

The two watched as the sky above them tinted a little, turning darker and redder. Gwen sighed and looked at the boy with admiration.

"Do you like music?" The girl asked curiously. Trent nodded his head frantically and jumped off from the bench and performed a little air guitar solo in front of Gwen who laughed at his acting.

"Me like the guitar the most," Trent panted as he sat back down next to Gwen. She giggled slightly again, holding up a thumb to Trent's face.

"Maybe you be great rockstar when you are older?" Gwen suggested. Trent looked at her, admiration in his eyes. Of course he wanted to perform his music to others, but he never knew he really wanted to be a musician.

"What do you wanna be?" Trent asked Gwen who smiled sneakily.

"Me wanna be a rockstar too!" She giggled. "Me wanna play the drums!" Trent smiled and put his hand by hers. She looked at his hand, and slowly placed hers above his, fitting her fingers against the creases of Trent's.

"Maybe we could be rockstars together," Trent whispered to Gwen, making the girl giggle.

The two kindergarteners sat by each other, staring into each other's eyes when they heard the sounds of a car horn. Trent shot up and saw his mother waving for him to come over. He smiled and hugged Gwen who reluctantly let go.

He ran over to his mother who hugged him against her leg and looked at Gwen for one last time. He waved his small hand at her, and she returned the gesture. Trent's mother looked at Gwen with satisfaction before entering the car and driving off.

"Who was she?" She asked Trent as they drove down the end of the road.

"She's Gwen!" Trent exclaimed. "She goes to kinder with me!" Trent's mother chuckled to herself knowingly before turning left and disappearing completely out of view from Gwen.

* * *

><p>Gwen stepped out of her black Sudan and looked at the lone park bench with sympathy. It had been twenty years since she had met Trent on this bench, and twenty years of another memory of hers.<p>

She walked to the boot of her car and pulled out a bouquet of purple flowers and walked over to the bench. She looked down at it's faded and worn wood and lightly brushed her fingers over it.

She noticed a little plaque engraved into the side of the leg and sighed. The corners of her mouth turned into a small smile and she bent down to place the flowers by the plaque.

"I love you, mum," she whispered, lightly brushing her finger over the dusted plaque.

The bench contained special memories of her mother. She remembered when her mother made the bench and told little Gwen that she'd made the bench specifically for people who await memories.

Her mother was killed in a car accident soon after the council permitted the bench to laid down. Gwen was heartbroken, containing herself inside the confinements of her house and wearing dark clothes; her mother's favourite. She'd rarely go out. Sometimes to go to kindergarten where she rarely spoke to anyone.

When she saw little Trent sitting on the bench, she decided that she wanted to make it aware that the memories of her mother still lie within it. She knew by the moment Trent mentioned his mother, that he'd remember his experience for the rest of his life.

And what Gwen didn't know was right now, whilst on tour of his latest album, Trent was sitting by the window, recalling the special memories of Gwen and his own mother.

_"My mummy"_

The words that she had spoken to him were deeply implanted in his memories. It was unfortunate that his mother had made him move away after his little but memorial chat with Gwen. He looked up at the window, and a faint glow of little Gwen was smiling back at him.

"One day," Trent whispered to himself. He looked down at his desk and revisited his sketch of the two of them by the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Very fluffy... Or so I think.. <strong>

**Anyways, happy birthday, mate! **

**~Blue**


End file.
